The Son of a God
by theprinceofrags
Summary: Thalias was sent by his father, Tyr, to live amongst mortals as a mere babe. On Faerun he lives, the son of a god, half man.


The armored man moved through the forest without being accosted. He clutched a small bundle close to his heart with his one good hand. He seemed to see the path with the acuteness of a drow's keen eyes. Nearing the dawn, he reached his destination. A small cottage sitting low in a glade was just in front of him. The massive man approached the door and gave it a light rasp.

A small widow opened the door and gave a start at the sight of a nearly seven foot tall man with unseeing eyes and a missing hand outside her door. "Hello, kind sir, what might I do for you this fine morning?" she asked politely, remembering her courtesies.

"Aye, kind Anne," he began, "you may have heard of me, but who I am is of no importance. This is mine son Thalias, he shall grow strong of heart, mind, body, and courage before all is done. I have seen it, and so it shall be. I ask of you one favor, I know you seek to be a mother. I have been watching you and have seen your heart and nature with mine eyes. Take Thalias, please, and raise him as if he was your own. Do not tell him of me any more that I was a good man and that he holds mine heart always. Keep him safe. I know that you will, for I have seen it."

Anne was wary. She had heard of men with visions and of the trouble they often bring. What he said was true; however, she did wish to be a mother and would keep any child from harm. She swallowed hard and said, "This is all true, but I do not know you nor the mother of the babe. I will care for the child, but be a father to young Thalias. I was robbed by Kelemvor of my husband and few men are within fifteen miles of here."

"Aye, I shall guide him and teach him, but he shan't know that it is I. I won't be there to soothe him of a broken heart or the loss of a friend with mine words or an embrace, but I will be there to soothe him as best I can. I will grant you a boon for fostering mine only son," the kind man stated.

"Yes, m'lord," she said because she knew he must be a man of some power.

"I have spoken with mine peer, Kelemvor, and he will allow you to see your husband once more. Just say the words, 'Tyr grant me mine one true wish' and it shall be granted. I have left a steed to match the boy for his life. Have him taught to ride swift and surely, for it shall save his life," the man looked remorseful as he handed his only babe to the woman. "Mine allies shall stop to aid him and glean some knowledge to the babe from time to time. The day will come when one brings him a powerful golden blade and golden mail, allow him to grant mine son this gift, my kind lady. I bid you farewell and mine love." The man turned and began to leave the small home when the woman piped up.

"Excuse me, m'lord, but might I learn your name," the woman asked.

He turned and smiled, a glimmer in his sightless eyes, "Tyr."

He exited the building and a great platinum dragon was seen circling over the cottage, high in the air.

* * *

"Aye, Lord Ao, but did I do the right thing?!" The giant man in gleaming mail screamed, full of rage.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Tyr!" a voice boomed. The giant was brought to his knees and clutched at his ears. He forced his legs back underneath him and rose.

"He was mine son!" Tyr bellowed, biting off each word. Suddenly, great Archons appeared, seeking to quell the rage of a god. They restrained Tyr.

"Would it be better if I were to send young Kelemvor to collect your son? Who has brought about the return of Orcus with his birth!" Ao boomed and the room shook.

At the threat of his son's death, Tyr slung one Archon across the room and drew his blade, Justicar. It glowed a fiery golden light. "Do not threaten mine child, Lord Ao." He said in an even tone. "Lest we shall see if the Overlord can die."

Ao laughed an earth shaking laughter. "Trust me, you fool, you could not harm me. Do you wish for me to take more than your sight from me? It was truly the right thing for yon Thalias to be given to the widow. Leave it at this. You are permitted to guide him and watch his growth from afar. Is this not enough?"

With a resigned sigh, Tyr nodded.


End file.
